


Banana Puns|Sasaki Haise/Reader|

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anime, Beautiful bananas, F/M, Haise - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Implied lemon, Manga, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise/Reader one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Puns|Sasaki Haise/Reader|

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My bestfriend Camila](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+bestfriend+Camila).



> Oki guys! Thanks for checking this out! I hope you have a good time reading this because I had a fun time writing it.  
> Love, Abby Chan.

You walk down a white corridor leading to your office, heels clicking away at the hard cement floor. You had to clean up before you went home for dinner. You got to your small cubical and started to clean up. All of a sudden, a light flashed on your desktop computer, showing you got an email. 'From: Sasaki Haise. Hey, (y/n)! It's Haise. I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight at my place. If you would like to, please come over at 7:30 tonight! Bye now!' Oh Haise, he was great guy. And you had somewhat of a crush on the adorable, yet insanely hot, man. So you decided to leave your messy cubical for the night and hed home to get ready to go to Haise's place. ~Le time skip brought to you by Genos' sexy body~ You knock on Haise's apartment door lightly, nervous of the out come of this night. Said male came to the door and let you in, taking your coat and hanging it up. "Why hello, (y/n)! Glad to see you tonight. You can just sit on the couch for a minute while I prepare some things." The man scurried into the small kitchen and you took a seat on his couch. You had never been in the investigator's house, even though you two are good friends and had known each other for a while now. His house was beautiful, so much decoration, and the color palete was just marvelous. Oh how you wished to live here. Your attention was soon shifted when Haise called to you. "Um, (y/n)? Looks like we can't have dinner tonight, the ham was burnt while I was cleaning the living room. But I would be happy to give you my banana." Wait, what did he just say? That he would give you his banana, what the fuck did he mean? Did he mean to give you his, um, lower region? Well if so then you wouldn't refuse. You really did want his banana and you wanted it bad. You shuffled into the kitchen to see Haise holding out a banana to you, while eating a peach in the other hand. "It's the only one I've got or I would have eaten it myself," He says and you just look at him like he just told you he was gay. So he wasn't going to give you anything that you really wanted, great. You were quite disappointed, you were really hoping to get in his pants tonight. Well, that aside you took the banana out of his hands and peeled it. "Hey you wanna play a game? It's called 'guess what this is'!" He said to you. You nodded your head vigorously. You both sat on the couch and he pulled a blind fold over your eyes. "Okay, first object, guess what it is." He shoved something round and hard into your hand, you were having a hard time guessing what it was. You felt all around the object found the answer. "Bouncy ball?" You asked. "Yes good job! Next object!" He then put something hard and long in your hands, you feeled it up and down, only coming to one end. "The fuck?!" You ripped of the blind fold expecting to se his uhm dick, but seeing a banana instead. "Suprise! It's my favorite, a banana!" He threw his hands up in the air in happiness. "I thought you said you only had one banana?" You questioned. "Well, I only had one ment for consuming but now that you ate one, I only have two." He said, looking down with his eyes full of sorrow. "Wait I only see one." You say confusion in your tone. "Nope I've got two, and I want to share one with you." And let's just say you both had a VERY eventful night. ~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Omg guys! Was this funny? I really want to know! Please comment/review and feel free to leave some kudos if you liked it! Sorry it was so short and I forgot to proof read so tell me if there is any mistakes. Also, sorry for the bad quality.  
> Love, Abby Chan♥


End file.
